Yes I Remember
by cosmoticflower
Summary: Our heroes arrive at LaRousse city once again. They meet some familiar faces on the way.My first uploaded fanfic. Contestshipping,Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. EDITED!09282011
1. Meeting Drew

**Summary: **The kind of game our heroes would love to play, they never expected it but they will find the truth here.

Pairings: **Contestshipping,Pokeshipping,Ikarishipping :)**

_Anyway, Cosmoticflower will never own Pokemon... :( or Pokemon Destiny Deoxys :((_

**EDITED!**_I decided to edit it. :) It was a bit confusing before. I didn't change anything I just gave spaces and proofread it. After all, this was my very first uploaded fanfic. ^^ (042811)_

_09282011_

* * *

Our heroes arrive in La Rousse city _again._The headquarters for anything and everything that's hi-tech.

"Hey guys! Look over there! It's the battle tower!" Ash screamed.

"Yes we see that Ash but... I'm pretty sure Rebecca isn't here anymore..." Brock sighed.

"Yeah I guess so too how 'bout Tori do you think he's here?" May looked over the laboratory.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure he is. He lives here! Oh and I remember when we helped Deoxys regenerate there was Rafe and Sid and Audrey and Katherine and don't forget Rebecca" Max mentioned everyone who helped them**.**

"So you were the so called heroes of LaRousse" a familiar voice bothered May.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May almost shouted.

"I live here what do you expect? I heard you talking about Deoxys..." Drew said normally not flicking his hair.

"Yeah! We were and yes we are the heroes of your hometown! bwahahahahaha!" Max chuckled evilly.

"Oh... and the professor's son?" Drew added.

"Oh yeah he helped us too. Actually we helped him overcome his trauma of Pokemons" Ash nodded.

"Yeah and there are other people who helped us help them like...like!... Rebecca" Brock sighed deeper.

"Rafe he is a trainer who won against Ash at the battle tower and he has sister who are twins anyway they have Surskit and Masquerain and then Rebecca a researcher was it? And Sid the friend of Rafe who is also a trainer and for some reason he has a crush on my sister." Max explained.

"Sid huh? Wait... a crush? On that clueless immature?" Drew smirked.

"Excuse me! it wasn't my fault! I still appreciated it anyway unlike some other people there who has alot of fangirls!" May shouted.

"I don't really care... anyway see ya."

"Wait. Where are you going?" May caught up with him.

"Home." Drew plainly answered.

"No you're not" May grinned .

"Who said so?" asked Drew raising an eyebrow.

"I did, come tour us!"

"Hey! There are security robots who can guide you!" He said while being dragged by May

"Nah! I think a real human being can tour us, that's what you say you are don't you."

"Duh well guide yourself!"

"Sorry I can't because I'm clueless and immature" May's smile got bigger "…Fine!" He said

"Good!" May sneered.

"I guess some things never really change" Max shook his head.

"Actually something did change Max" Brock Nodded.

"I know but all of that will go back to normal soon." Max said.

"Hmmm... Good point" Brock replied.

* * *

**Done!**

Drew: why did I have to be dragged?

May: Because I'm clueless and immature!

Drew: I get your point!

May: Don't you dare use that tone on me!

Drew: Why am I your son?

May: Oh, I can treat you like one.

Drew: Then, I'll treat you like a daughter as well. /smirk

May: Don't you dare son!

Drew: Don't use that tone on me young lady!

May: Wow your acting like my real dad...

Drew: What! /blush

Max: See...

Brock: Yeah...

Ash: Is there a play going on?

_No Ash None._


	2. PMD and the Battle Tower

_Wow._

_Thing is, I was fixing my stories and since this was my very first uploaded fanfic it goes first right? Right. Then I started reading them because I felt so accomplished._

_Turns out I doubled the first chapter. I overwrote the second chapter "Misty, Dawn and Paul incoming" with the same first chapter "Meeting Drew"_

_I tried finding the file for the second chapter in my computer but I wasn't able to so I have to repeat it all over again… _

_Anyway, **Pokemon does not belong to me~** _

_09282011_

* * *

_May's POV_

"Hey guys! It's the battle tower!" Ash exclaimed running toward the large building ahead of us.

"We can see that." Said Drew in response.

Just as we were at the entrance of the dome a familiar figure emerged from the door. _"Misty!"_ every one shouted excluding Drew.

"Hi! It's been such a long time! How are you?" asked Misty her Togepi still in her arms.

"We're cool, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked obviously hogging all the attention from his former companion.

"Well, all the gym leaders from the four regions were called for an emergency meeting with the director at the battle tower it just finished, I was on my way home but well, here I am." She said smiling.

Ash smiled "Well we –"

"We were going to eat before going to go the battle tower and battle… right Ash?" Brock interrupted giving Ash an it's-been-a-long-time-Misty-do-you-wanna-hang-out look.

Ash immediately understood "Yeah, do you want to come with us, for lunch maybe?" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure thing!" Misty smiled walking along with Ash.

I looked at Drew then at Max who we're also looking at me. "I think we're invisible." I said jokingly. They agreed though, nodding at the same time.

xxx

_Brock's POV_

After lunch we headed straight to the research laboratory where we helped Deoxys recover – also where I met Rebecca – but I noticed something fishy about Ash and Misty also May and Drew during the time we we're eating.

I don't know they're all _lovey-dovey_? No, it's like even though they all just met each other today again, it's like they've been communicating for past few months without seeing each other.

I placed a finger under my chin. "Hey, what are you thinking about Brock?" I heard Max ask.

"Nothing much." I grinned at him, I looked ahead to see Ash and Misty walking normally with each other and May and Drew bickering non-stop. I shook away my thoughts as we reached our destination.

We entered the silent laboratory. We saw Plusle and Minun as we walked in deeper into the lab. Pikachu talked to them, I guessed he was asking where Tori was.

"Is someone there?" we heard someone say from the other side of the room. It was Tori, his hair a bit shorter but you can tell he grew taller. "Ash? Max? Is that you guys?" he asked again walking toward us.

"Yeah Tori!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey guys! It's been such a long time!" he said, Plusle and Minun jumped on his shoulders.

"We knew you'd be here, we we're on our way to the Battle Tower so we thought we'd stop by." I said

"I see, the Battle Tower. Hey Ash. I think I'm ready now, I challenge you into a tagged team battle." Tori smirked.

"Tagged team? Who's going to be your partner Tori?" asked Max.

"You Max." he grinned.

"Really? I never thought I'd get to battle Ash!" Max said happily he ran to his bag and readied his pokeballs.

"Okay but who's going to be my partner?" cried Ash.

"I can be –" Misty said but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Me." A tall figure came out of the dark. He had long purple hair and had a scary look on his face.

"_Paul._" May said. In an instant I saw Drew glare at the new guy.

"Paul?" Ash shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Oh so you guys also know each other? Paul here is helping my dad for some outdoor research." Tori explained.

Ash sighed then looked up at Paul "Okay. Let's go."

"Nn."

xxx

_May's POV _

I sat beside Misty while we were on the bleachers I noticed she looked depressed about something. "Misty? What's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a weak smile then shook her head. "Nah, don't mind me I'm just being the usual emotional Misty that I am."

"Is this because you weren't paired up with Ash for the battle?" I knew I figured it out the moment she suddenly stood up protesting that it wasn't the case.

"Excuse me! Can you please give me some space? Thank you." I moved a bit then turned to the bearer of the voice. I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the stadium before I could tell who it was. "Dawn? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me who do you think –" she said as she was fixing the plastic of her popcorn then paused to look at me. "May? May!" she cried grabbing me for a tight hug.

'_That's four for us here in LaRousse'_ I thought, hugging Dawn back.

"It's so nice to see you! Who are you with?" she asked.

"Oh. The four of them down there, Brock, Drew and Misty." I enumerated. Dawn looked over at each one of the names I said then waved her hand.

"Everyone this is Dawn." I smiled.

"Hi Dawn, I'm Misty." She smiled reaching out her hand for dawn to shake it.

"Hi Dawn! Nice to see you again!" Brock said grinning

"Ah yes, she's the novice who beat you at the Wallace Cup contest." Drew smirked.

"Hey! May was good okay? She did her best it was by luck that I won against her!" Dawn shouted shooting up from her seat.

"Dawn, sit down, it's okay" I pulled her down. "Don't make ruckus."

"Sorry May, it was because _someone_ was insulting you!" Dawn said obnoxiously saying the line for Drew to hear.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm used to it." I smiled.

"What? Why?"

"He always does that. And I told you, I'm used to it. The trick is to make a good comeback." I gave her a wink.

"Well. I don't like him." She crossed her arms over her chest and faced forward to the battle.

"If I told you he gives me roses will you forgive him?" I whispered.

"Roses?" Dawn shouted again.

"Will you stop shouting Dawn? Technically. okay?" I covered her mouth while she panted. I turned my head to Drew's direction, he who had an eyebrow raised.

"Okay I forgive him." She smiled like a maniac.

I sighed then turned to Misty who was watching the battle with utmost attention. "Mist, what's the –"

"Challengers Max and Tori wins!" The emcee announced. I clapped my hands so hard, my palms became red.

When the four of them went back up the bleachers Ash and Paul were exchanging blames.

For instance: "It's your fault Pikachu tripped." Or "Is it my fault that your Pokemons are just plain stupid?" And "Don't call my Pokemons stupid you—"

Yup. Good thing Brock stopped them. I hugged Max and Tori at the same time "I'm so proud of you two."

"Thanks May. Max was very cool." Tori said blushing.

"No. Tori had it already from the first attack." Max said giving Tori a high five.

"You guys were awesome! You did great beating that Paul." Dawn winked at the two.

"Alright. Should we all head to the hotel now?" Brock asked.

"Hey. Don't bother you can stay over my house." Drew said joining the circle.

"Will that be okay? We're quite a number." Asked Ash.

"Yeah."

"Okay. How about Tori, Misty, Paul and Dawn?" Ash asked again.

"I have to go straight home" Tori replied smiling.

"No hotel fees? I'll go of course!" Dawn grinned.

"If it's free I'll join you guys." Misty said. Everyone nodded then looked at Paul. He stared ahead and shrugged.

"Fine." He said finally.

"It's decided! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey guys! I thought of something to do while we're at it." Brock said joining him was a very suspicious grin.

"What is it Brock?" Dawn asked

"We play a game. Truth or Dare without the Dare part." He said, his smile growing wider.

* * *

_That's it, I changed some parts from what was written before but I didn't change the plot. I hope you guys like it!_

_My way of writing has changed in the years that passed by I hope you can catch up~ _

_Review!_


	3. The Game

_**I do not own Pokemon.**_

**EDITED!**_I decided to edit it. :) It was a bit confusing before. I didn't change anything I just gave spaces and proofread it. After all, this was my very first uploaded fanfic. ^^ (042811)_

_09282011_

* * *

_Drew's House_

"Wow... this is your house?" May looked around the big home.

"Yeah..." Drew answered.

"It's sooooo Big... is it hi-tech?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"Oh... awwww."

"So LaRousse people have really big houses don't they?" Ash said.

"No not really, Ash, Drew might just really be rich" Max said.

"I'm not, besides, I don't come home often" Drew said going further in.

"Good Evening?" May said softly.

"Huh? Who are you saying good evening to?" Drew asked.

"Is there someone here besides you?" May turned to Drew.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My Parents are out of town."

"Don't you have nannies?"

"No of course not, I'm at the right age to be alone in the house and my parents don't even know I'm home." He sighed.

"Why won't you tell them?"

"I wouldn't bother, I know they'll be back after two days, they always go out of town for a week."

"How'd you know they will be back by the day after tomorrow?"

He sighed "Because they're my parents and I know them alright, don't ask anymore."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine" He smiled.

"Okay, if you say so"

"Alright, you can have dinner now just get food from the fridge Brock it's loaded" Drew walked to the group.

"Okay..." Brock looked around the fridge.

"Right! Guys it'll be ramen for tonight!" he held out a box of ramen noodles.

"Alright! Let's have ramen!" Dawn shouted.

"Yey! ramen!" May shouted to herself.

"…" Paul didn't really like ramen.

"Paul! Learn to appreciate others!" Dawn screeched.

"Whatever looser" He smirked.

"Grrrr! how dare you!" Dawn almost hit Paul, luckily May caught up with her.

"Dawn don't start anything this isn't your house" May said to her.

"Oh yeah I remember May it's not _my_ house, it's _Drew's_" Dawn emphasized.

"You wanna have a battle? huh? huh?" May let goes of Dawn, holding a pokeball.

"May it's dark don't start something" Max got the pokeball out of May's hand.

"She started it" May crossed her arms.

"No! He started it!" Dawn pointed to Paul.

"What does it have to do with me?" Paul sneered.

"Guys enough" Misty said acting like a total leader.

"Alright guys! The ramen is ready" Brock announced.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm ready!" Ash said holding a spoon and a fork.

_(AN: Wondering why Ash, Drew and Brock weren't at the fight? cause, Ash was watching Brock cook and Drew was getting pokemon food upstairs)_

"Release your pokemons guys there's food" Drew held cans of pokemon food in his hands, followed by Rosarade, Flygon, Masquerain and Absol.

"Wow, Drew your Rosarade sure is healthy" Max looked at Drew's pokemon.

"Thanks."

"Okay guys time to eat," Brock said "Now where do we put these?" He added looking around the dining room.

"Brock let's just put it outside at the living room" Drew got the other bowl.

"Sure!Tthere we can start the game! Of Truth!" Brock's eye's shined gratefully.

"Me and my huge mouth" Drew slapped his face with his free hand.

_At the living room floor_

_(Seating Arrangement *clockwise* Misty, Ash, Paul, Dawn, Max, May, Drew, Brock: all seated on a big mat and the tables and sofas were moved for the game_)

"Okay! Because I thought of this game ask me anything you want to and I have to tell the truth" Brock's eyes we're both turned to hearts

"Hang on, Rosarade. Magical leaf" Drew held out his hand to Rosarade while everybody watched her place a leaf at her trainers hand.

"Now, a petal of Petal Dance... okay pinch of Stunspore" He added.

"What's that?" Dawn asked Misty.

"A Lie detector" Drew said, everyone gasped.

"How can that be able to detect if a person is lying?" Ash asked.

"You'll see, someone ask Brock something" Drew said, and place the detector in the middle.

"Alright, Brock, how can you determine whether Nurse Joy is real or not?" Misty asked.

"I can be-" Drew cuts Brock.

"Brock, Lie" He said.

"What?"

"It's alright you can tell the truth later" Drew said normally.

"Okay... I can't. I can't determine if nurse Joy is real or not." Brock said, sniffing.

_'The detector that Drew made shone Orange after Brock lied'_

"What's happening?" Max asked

"If the person is lying then the detector becomes orange. Now tell the truth Brock" Drew said.

"Alright! Well actually I determine if nurse joy is real when she smiles. Or when I hold her warm hands but I remember every time Jessie disguises as nurse joy I don't really go near her, I guess I can feel how Nurse Joy's gentleness reacts when I hold her hands." Brock smiled seemingly.

_'The detector became Pink.'_

"Now he's telling the truth when it shines pink the person says the truth." Drew said.

"Oh I see, but how can it determine whether it's the truth or not?" May asked.

"The magical leaf Rosarade put in there has the power to, and the Stunspore and Petal Dance are just the components do know whether is true or not." He explained looking at the detector.

"Wow. How did you know that Drew?" Dawn asked, Drew suddenly blushed from the question raised.

_I can't say how I figured out that technique… _He thought, looking at Rosarade who smiled at him.

_Flashback..._

_"Rosarade! Magical Leaf!" Drew commanded. His Pokemon did what it was told to do._

_"Alright follow it up with Petal Dance!" _

_"Stunspore Rosarade!"_

_After finishing his training, Drew and his Rosarade sat on the grass staring at the particles of the recent attacks they used for their practice but Drew's mind was focusing on something else._

_"No Rosarade! I can't like her! She's my rival!" He suddenly beamed, Rosarade almost jumped from surprise._

_Rosarade sighed. She looked at her owner as if she was trying to tell him something._

_"Follow your heart."_

_"I want to but…"_

"_But?"_ _Rosarade said.__"Tell me the truth. Do you like her or not?"_

_"I...I hate her" Suddenly the particles from the previous attacks became orange._

_"I want to hear the truth." _

_"Fine... I really like her." He blushed then the petals became dominant._

"_Good" Rosarade smiled._

_Then Rosarade explained how the detector works._

_End of Flashback_

"Long story" Drew looked away to hide his blush. He looked over to his own Pokemon who looked accomplished.

"Drew?" May wondered.

"I told the truth!" Brock grinned.

"Alright Misty you're up." Brock said.

"What! Why?" She shouted.

"Because you asked me" Brock replied.

"I'll ask!" Max Said.

"Max?" Misty stammered.

"Okay! First of all, why are you so afraid of bugs anyway?" He asked.

"Uhmmm... I ah... I don't know" she looked at Rosarade "Do I?" Rosarade gave a shrug.

"Pink" Drew said, looking at the shining detector.

"Okay... she's not lying" Max sighed.

"Okay Max..." Ash said.

"Okay! My turn" Max grinned.

"Right. Did it ever cross your mind that you we're much more smarter than your sister?" Ash asked.

"What! Of course not, why would you ever think of me thinking that?" Max laughed nervously.

"Orange." everyone said except May, she closed her eyes, tapping her fingers against her cheeks she frowned.

"Uh-oh..." Max blinked.

"Maaaaax!" May screamed

"Okay, okay maybe it did, once or twice" Her brother stuttered "I'm sorry May, I really am!" he added, May crossed her arms and looked away, pouting.

"Alright May, Max don't fight it's very unusual for siblings to fight, okay maybe not unusual butdon't fight okay?" Misty reassured.

May looked at her brother and patted him on the head, Max turned to his big sister and hugged her tightly" Sorry May..." May heard and responded by hugging him back.

Everyone watched the two with reactions spreading "Makes me want to cry" Dawn said dramatically. Drew smiled looking at his seatmates.

"Yeah..." Misty said stopping the water that might come out of her eyes.

"Aww" Ash and Brock said.

"Just don't ever think of that again or you're totally toasted" May said threatening her small brother.

"Yes May" Max giggled, May kissed her brother on the forehead.

"Okay Ash your turn" she said.

"Aww... I thought you forgot about the game already" He pouted.

"I'll ask!" Dawn shouted.

"Quiet down little girl, your too old to act like the boy's age." Paul smirked.

"Whatever Paul, anyway Ash, do you think of Misty once in a while for no reason?" Dawn asked turning to Ash.

"Of course! She's my friend." Ash smiled "No what I meant is for other circumstances?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

Ash and Misty blushed.

"Y-yes..." Ash looked away from Misty, while everyone looked at the detector "Pink!" Paul said.

"Random much." Dawn said shooting her eyebrows up.

"I can talk too you know girl or should I say old woman?" He smirked.

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_ Dawn screamed, turning red because of anger and maybe just maybe something else.

_'The detector suddenly became Orange.'_

"She's lying..." Drew said softly, obviously May can hear him she's right beside Drew.

"So you mean?" She asked, "Yeah, instead it's the complete opposite of_hate_" Drew replied.

"Uh-oh..." Dawn blushed.

"Hmmm... what does that mean huh?" Paul said.

"It means." May started, she looked over at her friend.

"Nothing!" Dawn screamed.

"Revenge is sweet!" Max grinned darkly.

"Paul, Dawn is..." May paused.

"Don't you dare say it sister! Or I will say something as well!" Dawn threatened, May sat down blushing.

"Something wrong May?" Drew asked

"No, everything's fine. Just fine." she stammered.

"Oh young love" Brock said himself. His game was going according to the initial plan.

"Okay enough guys Paul... someone needs to ask you something" Ash said.

"Paul, why are you a snob?" Drew said normally, crossed arms, closed eyes.

"What do you care? Like you aren't" Paul said snobbishly.

"I changed dude" Drew replied, opening his eyes.

"Correct... the first time I met him at Slateport he didn't even bother to say Hi or Goodbye" May grinned.

"Yeah" Ash, Brock, Max and Pikachu nodded continuously.

"I'll take that as an answer we don't want fights alright someone ask Drew" Misty said.

Drew gulped all of a sudden but never changed his position.

"So Drew... who are the roses really for? Is it really for Beautifly or is it for May?" Brock smiled.

_"I knew that was coming."_ Drew said to himself he took a deep breath "May_**"**_ He said plainly not opening either of his eyes.

"Pink!" Dawn screamed.

"Wow May since the start all his excuses were really no big deal, it was really for you" Max said, May turned to her brother blushing.

"A-alright... Brock... I'll ask you" May said still blushing.

"Okay"

"Do you like Lucy the frontier brain?" May asked.

"Yes, of course!" Brock blushed.

"Obviously, May... pink" Dawn said.

"I can't think of anything right now okay?" May said in protest.

"I'll ask the girl" Paul said turning to May.

"Okay..." said May still blushing

"Do you feel the same for the snob?" Paul asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"He gives you roses what does that mean?" Paul replied coolly.

"Oh, maybe." May turned into the darkest shade of crimson, Drew's eyes opened and looked at May who was twirling her fingers "I'm honored" He said, smiling.

"Okay okay. Shut up everyone this game already showed us what we really came here for." Brock said grinning. Max will stay with me and the Pokemons. All of you talk it out with each other."

Ash and Misty stayed at the Veranda, Drew and May stayed at the Garden, Paul and Dawn stayed at the rooftop.

"This is ridiculous little girl..." Paul said.

"Yeah... why'd you even bring me to the rooftop?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing... so what does it mean awhile ago?" Paul asked.

"Uhhh... what May meant awhile ago was... _I have to finish this right now, _I like you Paul!" Dawn shouted but only Paul can hear it.

Paul surprisingly smiled "Hey, you know. It's weird but I feel the same way."

"That's funny your being nice to me!" Dawn blushed.

"What's wrong with being nice?" He asked.

"Nothing" Dawn looked away.

"Here" Paul gave Dawn a sticker for her pokeball to be used during her contest.

"Wow. Thanks Paul" Dawn had a huge smile on her face.

Paul kissed her for a few second. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

xxx

"Ash... you..." Misty was cut by Ash's stuttering.

"You... know Mist... I don't know what I said awhile ago" Ash tittered.

"I knew what Dawn meant... I like you Ash_, _really like you."Misty blushed.

"Will this be alright for now?" Ash give Misty a small peck on the lips "I don't want to put our friendship into a loss" Ash smiled.

"Yes, I'm happy with this already" Misty smiled and hugged Ash.

xxx

May looked up at the veranda to see Ash and Misty hugging she smiled then looked at Drew.

"Hey May..." Drew called, his hair having a beautiful silhouette.

"Yeah?" She turned to her co-coordinator.

"You know, I haven't actually told you in person but I gave you a lot of hints that I liked you... very much" He said smiling.

"Drew, I appreciate that, but" May was cut by Drew.

"It's okay if you don't like me back though, I mean imagine, all the things I did to piss you off." He smiled some more.

"No... I was going to say that I'm not the only one who's been blind, you were as well" May smiled.

"Huh?"

"I, I always loved it when you guide me and give me advices about my coordinating style" She clasped her hands in front of her.

"I see." He looked at her.

"Drew… since when?" she asked.

"First time I met you" He admitted

"At Slateport?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry I never knew" May apologized.

"It's alright I actually had fun" Drew laughed.

"Huh?"

"When you get irritated by me" he chuckled.

"Then what about the time Brianna was here why did you blush when Roselia commented about me saying _Mr. rose_?" Drew suddenly blushed.

"Now that's a secret between me and Rosarade" He said walking towards the roses.

"Wow, Do you get your roses here?" May asked.

"No, not really... if I kept them all in my pocket they would easily dry up wouldn't they?" he smiled.

"Yes it will" May said.

"Here" he handed the brunette a white Rose.

May got the rose, brushing her hands with Drew's "That makes it six May" he said looking down at their hands "Really?" Drew nodded gazing at May again.

"One. _I._ Two. _Love._ Three. _You._ Four. _Very._ Five. _Much._ And Six, _May._" Then he gave her a passionate kiss.

May kissed back. "That's what it really meant?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to give you another the last time we saw each other in Kanto, unfortunately Harley popped out and when he left your friends came so I had no other choice but to give it to you sometime else" he explained.

"It's unusual for rivals to like each other, how will other girls think?" She asked.

"You mean my fangirls? I don't care about them. I only care about you" He smiled.

"I love you Drew" she kissed him again lovingly.

xxx

"Why can they all live happily ever after when I look for mine forever?" Brock looked down at his feet standing outside the door with Max beside him.

"Their destined Brock... destiny" Max said watching Brock and his friends watching the beautiful moonlight '_destiny deoxys' _Max thought looking up the moon.

"Okay... guys everything is settled lets go in now we have midnight snack." Brock said letting out a tiny sniff.

"Okay!" everyone shouted hand in hand.

_They all sat at the sofas watching, with dawn on Paul's lap, Misty lying her head on Ash's lap and of course May and Drew sitting beside each other holding each other's hand watching Max fall as sleep on May's lap._

_"Our heroes did have fun at their stay in LaRousse city but still some people's destiny remains untold"_

_**"Talk not of wasted affection; affection never was wasted". -**__**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_

_Fin~_

* * *

Character talk!_ (No reviews here please. Only the story, thank you!)_

Dawn: Paul got much kinder.

May: I figured.

Misty: I love the story.

Drew: It's fine with me.

May: Oh so you don't like giving me roses?

Drew: I love giving you roses.

Ash: Really?

Drew: Fine want me to prove it?

Brock: Sure.

Drew: Fine. /grabs May gives her a rose and kisses her "What now?"

May: Beautiful. /rose stares at the red rose.

Max: We wanted to let you prove you love giving roses to my sister not kissing her.

Drew: I want to kiss her is there something wrong with that?

Ash, Brock, Max: No.

May: I love you Drew.

Drew: Love you too.

Dawn: Paul! Dear~

Paul: Yes? My breaking Dawn?

Dawn: Are you calling me a book?

Paul: No it's cute.

Dawn: Okay.

Max: How sweet!

Brock: You don't have to rub it in front of my face!

Max: I'm not in front of you, I'm beside you.

_Finished Editing it~ =)) I was like this before? Ohh~ So embarrassing~ It's so cheesy xD _


End file.
